Bad Dreams
by mpwhispers
Summary: One shot. Jisbon. Universo Alterno


**Bien. Si desconocen la existencia de la última canción de Scarlett Johansson con Pete Yorn, es hora de que esta, vuestra humilde dictadora, digo servidora os abra los ojos. Busquen Bad Dreams sin rechistar.**

 **Nadie me paga por promocionar su canción… es Scarlett Johansson de quién hablamos. Una de mis musas (hace ojitos).**

 **UA. (Universo Alterno).**

 **Me dejaré guiar por las palabras más bonitas (inserte risita), no sé ni de qué va esto.**

 **El mentalista pertenece a Bruno Heller y la cadena de tv.**

 **Bad Dreams.**

Toca la puerta con desesperación, sus manos tiemblan y sudan, y no puede comprender cómo llegó hasta la puerta de él, de Patrick Jane, ¿de dónde obtuvo la valentía suficiente para obligarse a hablar con alguien de todas las cosas que van mal en su cabeza en el último mes?, respira profundamente mientras los trece segundos que pasan se convierten en una eternidad ante su pulso acelerado.

Cuando lo ve al otro lado del marco de la puerta sonríe nerviosamente, ahora, ante su mirada azul penetrante e indagadora, no está tan segura de continuar con su objetivo. Tiene los brazos cruzados, clava sus uñas en la carne de su brazo y se lanza hacia el precipicio del desconocimiento.

—¿Quieres hablar? —pregunta. Su voz es aguda y agitada, a ella le preocupa que él lo note, que conecte el tono de su voz con las emociones internas que la atormentan.

Él sonríe en un principio, es una sorpresa tenerla allí, frente a él. Aún lleva el traje de tres piezas con que salió al trabajo aquella mañana. Ha sido un día duro para ambos y se empezaba a preocupar sobre si su relación se había roto.

Nota los ojos dilatados de ella, su actitud dubitativa y no puede evitar preocuparse, a pesar de que el resto de cosas en ella: su ropa bien acomodada, su maquillaje, su postura erguida; parecen estar en el orden habitual. Toma las cosas con calma, ya habrá tiempo para preguntar por ello.

Extiende su brazo para colocar un mechón invisible de cabello detrás de su oreja, esa chica lo volverá loco, pero no puede evitar amarla. No solo se siente atraído por el misterio que parece estar rodeándola siempre, sino por algo indescifrable. Therese Lisbon, con su cabello negro, largo y con ondas hasta unos centímetros debajo de los hombros; de estatura pequeña; y ojos oscuros; es su perdición.

—Adelante pasa —contesta haciéndose a un lado.

Ella niega con la cabeza. Un ambiente abierto le parece una mejor idea para todo lo que va a decir, necesita decir. —Prefiero dar un paseo.

Jane lleva sus manos a la superficie de su traje para revisar y asegurarse de cargar las llaves en su bolsillo antes de salir.

Caminan por el parque lineal frente al conjunto residencial donde él vive, es una noche estrellada y sin luna de un viernes por la noche; una noche fresca para ser verano. Los bares y cafeterías cercanos son el punto de encuentro preferido de la mayoría de jóvenes, el resto se encuentran dispersos en las plazas, parques, y pistas de skate.

Durante los primeros minutos existe un silencio tranquilo, íntimo; él lo rompe, habla sobre su día dando clases como profesor de Literatura en la universidad y poco a poco la persuade, de manera sutil, para que hable sin que se sienta ofuscada. La escucha calmadamente hablar sobre distintas cosas, respondiendo solo si percibe que ella necesita una respuesta, en su mayor parte parece ser una conversación o negociación con ella misma, pero él está allí, quiere que ella lo sienta y confíe.

La escucha hablar sobre el miedo a crecer; la universidad; el trabajo; ser la persona tóxica en una relación tóxica; no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no recaer, y él lo ve, ve claramente la razón por la que discutieron ese día, por la que ella empezó a discutir: siempre ha sido alguien independiente y ahora le aterra compartir su vida.

Hay algo que lo perturba, la duda, el miedo, la preocupación crecen con fuerza en su cabeza tras recordar lo primero que notó en ella cuando abrió la puerta: sus ojos dilatados.

—¿Estás drogada? —pregunta luego de un momento de vacilar consigo mismo. Se ocupa de no sonar demandante ni amenazador; por el contrario, su voz es suave, amigable, confortable, limpia.

Ella hace una mueca de disgusto y ejerce fuerza en su puño izquierdo escondido en el bolsillo del saco, pero se obliga a afrontar el tema, gira su rostro hacia él, lo mira directamente a los ojos y responde con sinceridad.

Patrick asiente, desea abrazarla, pero teme ser intruso en su espacio personal, así que solo toma su mano derecha y continúan caminando a lado del río.

Cafeína y modafinilo no son una buena combinación, en especial por su historial de adicción de sustancias, pero en el presente, él hace una nota mental para hablar del tema en otro momento, cuando esté más tranquila.

Más tarde, cuando llegan al departamento, Patrick puede notar lo abatida que está, se imagina lo agotador que es exigirse poder confiar en alguien, así que, cuando ella lo besa no puede evitar sorprenderse. Saborea sus labios y siente su propia respiración agitarse, por un microsegundo duda en continuar, sin embargo, nota el brillo de lujuria en la mirada frente a él, la decisión y la furia con que ella lo besa lo perturban, y sin embargo, sucumbe al instinto más primitivo del ser humano.

Cuando la función ha terminado y ella se queda dormida, Jane no puede dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas a todas las preguntas en su cabeza.

Le sorprende su propia calma ante la tormenta.

Se recuerda que la vida es como escribir un libro: son los pequeños detalles los que cuentan; las cosas sutiles que ocasionalmente pasamos por alto.

Besa su clavícula desnuda, la abraza por la cintura contra su pecho y cierra los ojos dejándose sumergir en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Son las 2327 horas. NO ESTOY EDITANDO ESTO DE NINGÚN MODO HASTA ALGÚN DÍA QUE NO TENGA FLOJERA.**

 **018 horas. Editado, aunque no demasiado.**

 **Jajajaaj Que alguien me explique, ¿por qué escribir me desestresa?**

 **Por otro lado, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído mis otras historias y me han animado a continuar escribiendo, las personas de Wattpad, Fanfiction, las personas de mi día a día: C. T (jamás pensé que a algún adulto le gustara lo que escribo), Mike. Besos.**

 **Un agradecimiento enorme a: MEPJ, Alamanga, Kuchi-San (una de mis ídolos), RogerssEvanss (otra de mis ídolos), Missa, , jisbon, paulathelibrarian, RenardePapier, Rosie-Lun (otra de mis ídolos), Nonimi, LadyWitheRose, GregGrey0292, AshGomora. Y al equipo de Los Comandos Aulladores (Romanogers Team/ Terapia Post IW).**

 **Mi ídolo principal y quien me anima a seguir cada día escribiendo bocetos e ideas locas y raras en mi cuaderno merece el agradecimiento especial: JeSuiAmateur (mi bebé/jermana)**

 **Jajajaj me siento súper famosa xD I swear, I feel my heart beating for you.**


End file.
